Fluorimeters for investigating specimens and objects are known. However, known fluorimeters are generally constructed so as to have only a low depth of focus and therefore have to be positioned at a precise distance from the plane which is to be investigated.
Against this background the invention proposes a fluorescence meter, a method, a computer program and a computer program product.